


Unyielding Yearning

by Chasingghxsts



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasingghxsts/pseuds/Chasingghxsts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a quick run in the rain turns into something a little more *insert winky face*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unyielding Yearning

Bucky caught Steve, forcing him against the soaking wet wall, pinning him there by his shoulders. It was pouring rain, Bucky and Steve's clothes clung to their well fit bodies, rain didn't even absorb in their hair at this point, it simply just slid off the already drenched hair. It was around 9pm. A Wednesday night. Darkness had already hung around the well lit city. They were located a few minutes from the apartment they both stayed in. They had planned to lay low for a little while, just till things ran over. By this point, Bucky and Steve were well used to them being around each other, seeing as they were basically separated for so long; They were glad to have each other back.  
Bucky breathed heavily as he held Steve, who struggled to escape the other man's rigid grip.  
"Steve-" Steve kept trying to escape, getting his arm out enough to swing at Bucky's face, which was deflected. Bucky clutched him tensely again and bellowed at Steve.  
"STEVE,"  
"What!?" Steve exclaimed back, sniffing.  
"STOP,"  
"Why should I Bucky, Why the hell should I?"  
"You got it all wrong Steve-" He cut him off.  
"No I don't, Bucky,"  
"Steve, just fucking listen to me-"  
"You're just going to lie, again!"  
"STEVE, JUST HEAR ME OUT,"  
"You're just going to speak bullshit," Steve responded bitterly, glaring at Bucky.  
"Oh my fucking God Steve, you always were stubborn," Bucky scoffed..  
Steve was about to speak when Bucky pressed his lips forcibly against Steve's, who in response stiffened at the sudden contact, the kiss surprising him. Steve then finally realised what was happening and sank into the kiss, bringing his arms around Bucky's neck. Bucky began properly kissing Steve who returned, their lips moving in sync. Bucky hoisted Steve up and held his butt and thighs, Steve's back still pressed against the wall. Suddenly Bucky hurled Steve on the ground and held him there, Steve's t-shirt was already soaked so he didn't really care for the wet ground.  
"You promise you'll stop running from me again?" Bucky said to the panting Steve underneath him who smiled shyly and nodded. He seemed to forget about the stupid thing he got mad over. Bucky explained truthfully. All was okay.  
He felt kind of stupid for almost turning against his friend after everything they've been through.  
"Okay," He replied as Bucky stood up and pulled Steve up to his feet.  
"Let's get back maybe?"  
"Sure...race you?"  
"Oh, you're on Captain," Bucky said, winking at Steve who in return rolled his eyes and grinned.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
They burst in the back door with Steve jumping in first with Bucky only a few centimetres behind him. Steve laughed and patted Bucky on the shoulder.  
"Maybe next time,"  
"Oh fuck off, you know I would've won if you hadn't pushed me,"  
"You're just making yourself feel better Buck, it's okay,"  
"You know Steve, You should really take that shirt off, It's kinda you know, wet, don't want you to get sick or anything,"  
"Oh come on Bucky, we all know we can't get sick, besides maybe getting sick of you but that's a different story,"  
"Oh someone's trying to be sassy,"  
Steve shrugged and lent against the counter in the kitchen, resting his arms on the sides and crossing his legs at the ankles, observing Bucky. He ambled over and stood in front of Steve, who glanced back at him tenderly through his deep mucky eyelashes.  
Bucky pressed himself against Steve, lifting him up onto the counter as he nimbly pressed their lips together, slow at first, then more passionately. Bucky bit Steve's lower lip as he fisted at Steve's still wet t-shirt, plucked it up and over Steve's head, their lips separating for a brief second.  
"Well we don't have to worry about you getting sick anymore," Bucky murmured against Steve's velvety lips, resting his hands on Steve's waist, tugging him closer. He began kissing at Steve's exposed neck, making Steve moan and bring his hand into Bucky's hair, his fingers tangling into the roots and forcing Bucky closer. Steve let his other hand rest on Bucky's shoulder as the other man continued to kiss and nibble at Steve's delicate neck, creating marks his neck. His lips travelled up to Steve's Jaw bone, and down to where Steve's shoulder met his neck. Bucky begins slowly grinding onto Steve, resting one of his hands on Steve's thigh and gliding his hand up and down it.  
"Bedroom," Bucky murmurs in a now huskier voice, lifting Steve and carrying him into the bedroom, setting him onto the bed. Steve half sits up on the bed as Bucky pulls his own t-shirt off his body, dropping it on the floor. Steve watches this with anticipation, his eyes washing over the other man's body. This wasn't the first time Steve had seen him topless, but the whole swift movement of Bucky peeling it off his body as he gently swivelled his hips ever so slightly, the dim lighting and the smirk Bucky gave him when he witnessed Steve's reaction, all made the whole thing a whole lot hotter. Steve gulped and looked at Buck, who chuckled.  
"What," Bucky asked, crawling into the bed slowly towards Steve, eventually towering over him, his arms on either side of Steve's head.  
"Oh you know, nothing,"  
"I'm sure," Bucky replied sarcastically, smirking as he lent down and pressed his lips to Steve's again. They made out again, Bucky dragging his hand down Steve's chest, his stomach, his crotch, before beginning to palm Steve. Steve gasped and pushed his hips harder against Bucky's palm, who more roughly added pressure to his bulge, Steve moaning loudly.  
"Bucky," Steve drawled desperately between their lips, wanting more, becoming needy. Bucky began to unbutton Steve's jeans, pulling them off along with his boxers. Bucky's hand gripped Steve's length and began teasing him, rubbing his finger slowly over the tip, making Steve become desperate. Bucky eventually broke away from their kissing and let his lips travel downwards, down Steve's chest, his toned stomach, his naval. He continued to hold Steve's length as he brought his tongue to the now overly sensitive area, once again teasing Steve. His tongue slowly slit over the tip and Steve moaned, bringing his hands to Bucky's hair and trying to force him down more. Bucky chuckled at the desperate Captain America and continued to tease the fuck out of Steve whilst stroking and licking him.  
"Ugh, come on Buck, don't make me force you," Steve forced out through his pants, his chest rising and falling quickly.  
"Ooh someone's a little desperate,"  
"Dude-"  
"Alright, alright," Bucky chuckled again and took Steve fully in his mouth, making Steve inhale sharply and moan in pleasure. Bucky loved listening to Steve like this, attempting to say a couple of words, his whimpering moans taking over his vocabulary and impairing his speech; He decided this was his favourite sounds. He took Steve deep into his mouth and let his tongue stroke his length, he knew he was good as this seeing as the amount of gasps Steve would produce, including the occasional "mmm, Bucky," which Bucky honestly thought was the hottest thing ever, regarding the fact that Steve was moaning HIS name. Steve rocked his hips upward and keening as his dick thumped against the back of Buck's throat.  
This is the first time Bucky was comfortable like this to anyone before, after him being frozen and been controlled by the members of Hydra, Bucky couldn't really trust anyone as much as he did Steve, like hell, he was giving him a damn blowjob and it didn't bother him one bit as he was witnessing this part of Steve he's never seen before, and honestly, he loved it. He always gave more than what he received.  
"I want you to fuck me Bucky,"  
Bucky sat up and glanced at the heavily breathing man.  
"You don't need to tell me twice," He replied huskily, grabbing Steve's thighs and flipping him until he lay on his knees. This new wave of desire caused Bucky to quickly tear off the remaining of his clothing, desperately grab the lube and spread Steve's thighs apart more. Bucky popped open the lid of lube and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers, slipping his fingers inside and lubing up Steve's entrance, stroking himself a few times with his other hand.  
He used his fingers to slowly thrust in and out of Steve, scissoring and going in as deep as his two fingers could go, preparing him for the next step. Steve winced slightly at the pain he felt as really, it was his first time being fucked in the ass, but after a while, the pain developed into pleasure.  
Bucky took his fingers out, Steve whined quietly at the sudden emptiness. He then kissed a fast breathing Steve deeply.  
"Tell me if I hurt you," Bucky murmured before adding just a little more lube onto his own length which was throbbing, he had been neglected of sex for so long. He lined his dick up and entered Steve who had one hell of a tight asshole. Steve gasped loudly in pain, it was like when he had breathed air for the first time after Erskine's experiment. His back arched and he bit his bottom lip hard.  
"Faster," Steve said shortly, being hindered by the multiple gasps that effected his vocabulary. Bucky listened to this and thrusted quicker, planting sloppy kissing along the back of Steve's neck and back, gripping his waist and hips roughly. Steve's blue eyes flickered, his lips quivering and his cheeks flushing deeply. Bucky groaned and used one hand to grip the hair at the top of Steve's head, Steve seemed to enjoy this.  
"My God Steve you're so tight," Bucky forced out as he continued to bury his length deep inside Steve, who's legs shuddered as he rubbed himself. They were both close, and Steve panted hard, clenching tightly. Bucky moaned at the now even more tightness and bite the insides of his cheeks, focussing on thrusting. Bucky worded the occasional "Fuck," here and there, as he isn't the least verbal during sex.  
They came, Steve a few seconds before Bucky. Bucky made more noise than Steve, surprisingly, even in the warmth of his orgasm, Bucky still gripped Steve after removing himself from inside Steve and coming. This whole "closeness" thing to Steve was the next step to their overly long-term relationship, but both Bucky and Steve loved it. The whole "wanting" and "desire" thing had been going on for too long, seeing as they both were attracted to each other since before post-serum Steve, and especially after. Bucky missed the close affection.  
Bucky fell down besides Steve who had sweat evenly dotted along his forehead and was now lying on his side. He smiled shyly at Bucky who returned the smile, pulling Steve close to him and kissing him gently on the mouth, a more of a "thank you," kiss than anything. Steve brushed the splayed strands of hair away from Bucky's face. They both looked spent. Hell, they had missed anything like this.  
Steve gave a half-hearted grin and blew air out of his mouth.  
"Do I have a satisfied customer?" Bucky mused, raising his eyebrow at Steve.  
"You do indeed,"  
"Well I had fun satisfying you," He winked, making Steve chuckle and roll his eyes.  
"You're such a flirt,"  
"Only for you though,"  
"You sappy douche," Steve replied. Bucky held Steve there like that and they were silent for a few minutes. It wasn't a bad silence though, it was a comfortable, relaxing silence. It was good after the whole layout of events.  
"What's on your mind?" Steve questioned. Bucky rested his head on Steve's.  
"Everything," He replied quietly.  
"Want to elaborate a little bit?"  
"Well, just thinking about what happened, wondering if that will change whatever we had, wondering if it will effect how you feel about me, if we will have more risk of falling out now, if it was the right thing to do-"  
"Bucky, Bucky, don't worry about it...don't think into it too much, just think of it as," Steve sat up and gazed at Bucky, "Developing our relationship,"  
"Okay," Bucky replied. He was silent for a moment before speaking again, like he was debating what to say, "If we weren't so fucked right now, cough, excuse the pun, I'd so go for round two,"


End file.
